This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional X-ray imaging systems include an X-ray generator coupled with an X-ray tube by a coaxial cable. In typical X-ray imaging systems, the center conductor of the coaxial cable carries the high voltage signal sent from the X-ray generator to the X-ray tube, while the shield conductor remains grounded. In this construction, the coaxial cable may be charged over a relatively long period of time due to the capacitance between the center and shield conductor. This charging delay can result in an increased rise and/or fall time for the high voltage signal pulse, which can lead to poor image quality and dosage control.
It would be desirable to provide an X-ray imaging system that provides for improved image quality and dosage control by reducing the charge time of the cable connecting the X-ray generator to the X-ray tube.